Experience of Love
by Ninja -x- Kunoichi
Summary: Life of a certain girl...:Haruno Sakura, 18 years old. She is to transfer a new University and there, she met new people and some of her childhood friends. Full summary inside: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno


**Hiya people! This is another story! This is totally AU and this is the project I was telling everyone that or well…I said to the ones reading my other story (Konoha Agents)! I presume this will be better and this is a SasuSaku fic! But! It also includes my other favorite pairings! Hope you enjoy reading and like it!**

**Summary:**Haruno Sakura, a new transferred student in Sazori Daigaku. She met new people and some of her childhood friends. As time passes by, she can feel something unusual just being near a boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku (mainly), NejiTen (might be following the main), ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Keys: **"talking", _'thoughts'_, **_'Inner-Self'_**, **"YELLING/SCREAMING"**, "EXCLAIMING"

* * *

**.:.Experience of Love.:.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: _Transferring Sazori Daigaku _**

BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BANG! CRASH!

"**YOU STUPID— ₩¥≠₱₪ ALARM CLOCK!"** screamed a girl with messy pink hair breaking her 500th alarm clock.

Haruno Sakura was the girl's name. She is 18 years old and she didn't realize that it was the first day of school.

"OH, HOLY MOLEE! I forgot! IT'S MY FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL!" she shouted as she ran to the bathroom to take a shower, then she put her uniform on and fixed her hair.

Something hit her, "N? Wait….why am I wearing my old uniform? For goodness sake! I'm going to transfer Sazori University!" she exclaimed finding some clothes (Uniform is not required in Sazori University…though there is uniform but you don't have to wear it…). Sakura finally found what she's is going to wear. Since her parents are at business in Europe, she's alone at home.

She was wearing a green baby-tee with the words 'Let's Fight!' at the bottom left with a matching beige mid-thigh skirt and white short socks and silver and white Sketchers shoes. Her hair was kept down half-back with two hair pins at each side of her head.

She ran down stairs and ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, and locked her door. She walked until she reached the train station. She took the fastest train than the normal one. It only takes one stop to reach Sazori University but since it's her first day in school, she wanted to be early (Actually she can walk or use bike, cars, etc. but she took the train).

She reached the first station and started running away as fast as she can. When she saw a really huge looking-like castle she stopped and started admiring it, "Oh…my…gosh…This is huge! I didn't know that there's a castle here!" she exclaimed excitedly then she noticed something; it was some writings, as soon as she read it, "Sazori…Daigaku…" she read quietly and realization hit her as her eyes widened; the one, the place looking-like a castle thing was the university she's entering to!

She then heard giggles, laughter, and chatting. She turned her head and saw a lot of girls and boys entering the university; some was wearing uniforms and some weren't. She was dumbfounded and just blinking looking at her surroundings.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder, she screeched and turned her head; the one that tapped her on the shoulder was a pretty shining blonde-haired girl with light blue cerulean eyes, "Hello! My name's Yamanaka Ino! Are you new here?" asked the girl warmly smiling cheerfully; she was wearing a yellow sleeve-less top with the words 'I Rock!' into it with matching white mid-thigh skirt and white short socks and beige and silver glitters Sketchers. Her hair was tied in two low pigtails that reached her waist.

Sakura blinked but then smiled, "My name's Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you! By the way, yes, I'm new in this university!"

Ino smiled, "Me too! Well, most of the students here are new! C'mon! Let's go together! I have some friends here who also transferred; I'll introduce you to them as soon as we see them."

Sakura smiled back, "Okay! Let's go!"

So the two new friends went inside the university, "Wow! This place is really huge!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yeah! It looks like a castle!" said Sakura.

They started wandering the university. Finally they saw their main class (they have the same main class).

Ino suddenly gasped as soon as they entered the room, "OMG! Sasuke! Hinata! Neji!"

Sakura was confused, "Ino…who are they?"

Ino smiled and dragged Sakura to her friends, "Minna! Meet Haruno Sakura! She'll be joining us! Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke," Ino said; Sakura saw a guy with onyx eyes and raven hair who just nodded his head. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with black sports New Balance shoes, "this is Hyuuga Hinata!" said Ino again; Sakura saw a girl with pale lavender eyes and shining navy blue hair who smiled gently at her. She was wearing a light violet baby-tee with matching knee-length blue jean skirt and white sneakers, "and last but not least, Hyuuga Neji!" said Ino; Sakura saw another guy with long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes who just nodded also. He was wearing darkish-grey T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with black Nike sports shoes.

Sakura smiled at them brightly, "Nice to meet you!" she didn't noticed that the boy with onyx eyes looked at her.

Just then they heard someone, "NAH! NAH! Shikamaru! Why is everything troublesome for you!"

Ino and Hinata shook their heads and said, "Naruto…"

Then the door opened just to reveal two boys, "GOOD MORNING!" shouted a golden yellow haired guy, "OH! Hinata-chaaaaaannnn!" he exclaimed running toward Hinata hugging her which made Hinata blush furiously.

Sakura looked at the two, "Are you two an item!" she asked. Naruto grinned and Hinata smiled. "Oh…I see…." Sakura said; she knew the answer, the two we're an item.

Then the golden-yellow haired guy blinked, "Who are you?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

Naruto grinned again, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Then Ino looked over at the door, "SHIKAMARU! Get your lazy ass here! Now!" she screeched.

The pony tailed brown haired guy sighed, "How troublesome…." he said walking over at Ino.

Ino glared, "What did you say?"

"Nothing m'am…"

"Good…Sakura! This is Nara Shikamaru! Shikamaru, this is Haruno Sakura!" Ino told Sakura who smiled back.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you…" he said.

"Dobe! Where are your bags?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh? Mine and Shikamaru's bags?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"It's—" Naruto started.

Naruto was interrupted when the door opened only to reveal a tall girl with a single bun at the back of her head glaring murderously holding two bags along with her own and some papers. She was wearing royal blue T-shirt (for girls/ladies) that has a small Ying-Yang design on the top left of her it with black cargo pants that only reached her mid-leg and she was wearing an ankle-length white socks and black Nike sports shoes (for ladies).

"Nara…Uzumaki…get your things now…." the girl said annoyingly. Naruto and Shikamaru obeyed immediately taking their bags with them and bowing twice as a 'thank you' before running to their seats.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened, "TENTEN-CHAN!" she practically yelled running over to the tall girl hugging her.

"What? Who are you?" asked the girl.

Sakura smiled enthusiastically, "It's me!"

The tall girl's eyes widened, "Sakura!"

"You're Yanase Tenten, right! Right!" asked Sakura shaking the bun-head girl furiously.

"Yeah, yeah! I may presume you're Haruno Sakura, the all-time pink Cherry Blossom…" said Tenten practically getting dizzy, "Now stop shaking me…" Tenten continued.

"Oh...sorry!" Sakura said then she examined Tenten, "You haven't change! Well, except your physical appearance…"

Tenten glared at Sakura, "I didn't feel like changing…."

Sakura pouted, "Aww…too bad…I wanted to see your hair down! Or in a different style!"

Tenten gulped nervously, "Uhm…maybe we should go to them…ha-ha…." she pointed to the others who were looking at them. Tenten started walking slowly to their other friends, "Say Yamanaka...uhmm…you see you gotta save me…from Haruno…." she said to Ino glancing at Sakura who was thinking or more likely trying to remember something. She then saw Sakura turned to her who grinned evilly.

Ino looked over at Sakura, "Why? Did you do something wrong?"

Tenten shifted uncomfortably, "No, no, no! You just have to save me…"

"H-how?" asked Hinata.

Sakura who was still grinning evilly rushed to Tenten, "YAHAHAHAHAHA! You promised me last time before we separated ways when we met again, you'll show me your appearance with your hair down!"

Tenten could only stare at Sakura with horror, "Uh…you see…that was a long time ago and I think…I don't remember anything about vowing that…. Ha-ha…."

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

"_You're going to transfer into a new school, today!" asked a 13 year old Tenten._

"_Y-yeah well you see…I didn't want to go…I told my parents I wanted to stay…but they-they forbid me!" an also 13 year old Sakura said as she started crying._

_Tenten hugged her friend, "That's okay…I know we'll see each other again…" she said as she too started crying. _

"_Ne…Ten-chan…no matter what happens…we're still best friends right?" asked Sakura wiping her eyes._

"_Of course, Saku! No matter what happens…we're still best friends!" said Tenten as she too started wiping her eyes._

_The two best friends hugged each other again then Sakura remembered something, "Ten-chan! Can I see you with your hair down! Even before I go—" Sakura started but she was interrupted, "Sakura! It's time to go! Say good-bye to your best friend, Ten-chan, okay!" it was Sakura's mom's voice who called._

"_Yes, coming mom!" shouted Sakura back. She turned to her best friend with a sad look on her face along with Tenten, "Tenten-chan…I didn't get any chance to see your hair down…" she told Tenten._

_Tenten could only smile, "Don't worry…when we see each other again…even if we're old…ha-ha-ha…I'll let you see my hair down…okay?"_

_Sakura lit up, "REALLY!"_

_Tenten nodded, "Of course!"_

"_Promise!"_

"_Yes, promise!"_

_Sakura then stood up, "Okay! Then, bye Ten-chan!" she said waving while running._

"_BYE SAKU!" exclaimed Tenten back while waving.

* * *

_

Sakura smirked, "Remember?"

Ino and Hinata were smiling widely, "OMG! She promised that!"

"YEAH!" replied Sakura.

"I've always wanted to see her hair down!" exclaimed Ino.

"M-me too…." said Hinata.

"Guys…er…I mean, girls…you see…class is about to start so I think we—" Tenten started.

"Class doesn't start until 8:30! It's still 7:45!" Ino and Sakura said.

Tenten sighed, "Please…I…well you see…I can't put my hair down….I HATE PUTTING MY HAIR DOWN!" she practically yelled the last sentence.

The only people in the classroom were them because the others might be playing or still at home. The guys stared at the girls listening to their conversation.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Sakura yelled back.

"PROMISES ARE MADE TO BE BROKEN!" yelled Tenten.

"I think…promises are vows so…they're supposed to be…k-kept…" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto then butted in, "Yo! I wanna see your hair down too!"

The girls stared at Naruto, "Are you serious?" they asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean…all of us want to see Tenten with her hair down!" Naruto said.

Tenten got annoyed, "Okay, okay! Alright already!" she said taking the bun off her hair putting it down angrily. Auburn locks tumbled and flowed down her waist as she turned around bowing her head down.

The girls gasped, "OMG! LOOK at you hair! It's like…so beautiful!" exclaimed Ino.

"It looks so shiny!" exclaimed Sakura.

Hinata stared at Tenten's hair, "Can I touch it, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten grunted still turning around not showing her face, "Do whatever you want!" she snarled.

"Ohhh…c'mon! You don't have to be angry!" said Ino as she, Sakura, and Hinata touched Tenten's hair.

They squealed, "It's really shiny!" Ino exclaimed.

"It's so soft!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You're hair is really beautiful, Tenten-chan…." said Hinata as she smiled.

The guys looked over at the girls and noticed Tenten's hair down they stared, "Hey Tenten! Are you crying!" asked Naruto touching Tenten's hair while grinning.

"Do I look like it!" Tenten asked annoyingly.

"Well…how can we know!" said/asked Ino.

"….." was Tenten's reply.

Suddenly, Naruto got an idea, "Hey! Where are the papers that need to be signed! Did you sign ours with yours, Tenten?" he asked smiling.

Tenten got up suddenly practically showing her face, "Holy shoot! Thanks for remembering Uzumaki."

Everyone in the room stared and stared at Tenten while she was busy finding papers. Tenten suddenly noticed, "What?" she asked looking at them with a scowl.

"……………………………………….." was everyone's response. They've got to agree that Tenten is damn pretty with her hair down.

Tenten turned back to her papers, "Hey…I think I left your papers, Nara, Uzumaki…."

"…………." no response from Shikamaru and Naruto.

"This is getting STUPID!" Tenten exclaimed angrily, "Why are you all staring at me! And the fact, you also swallowed your tongue!"

Sakura cleared her throat, "Ahh…well, Tenten-chan, you must've forgotten but…we all think that you really, really look pretty with your hair down!"

Ino laughed, "I agree! I mean, look at you! You look different!"

Hinata nodded, "I think you should put you hair down Tenten-chan…also for Ne― I-I mean...nothing…." she said shyly (I guess you all know what Hinata is trying to say…if not: "I think you should put your hair down Tenten-chan…also for **Neji**-niisan…")

Tenten eyed Hinata suspiciously including Ino and Sakura, "That's hell…."

"WHAT THE― you should thank us!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura.

"YEAH! WE GUYS THINK THAT YOU LOOK PRETTIER WITH YOUR HAIR DOWN ALSO!" Naruto shouted, "But not as pretty as my Hina-chan!" he continued which made Hinata blushed madly as Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Ino and Sakura giggle.

Tenten snorted heading for the door, "Yeah…right….So sweet of you…." she said dryly.

"AAAIIIEEE! Where are you going Ten-chan!" asked Sakura.

"To the Principal's office…." replied Tenten.

"W-with you hair down?" asked Hinata.

Tenten stared at her hair tie for about 10 seconds, "Look, I have no use for it…it's broken!"

"Okaaaaaaayyyyy…." was the girls' response as they sweat drooped.

"Any of you have extra hair ties?" asked Tenten.

"Nope!" replied the girls.

Tenten sighed, "Might as well help me sign these damn papers…." she hissed.

"I'll go with you…." said Neji emotionlessly.

Tenten stared at the Hyuuga boy frowning who was heading to her; "Oh well…might be a good help." she shrugged and started walking outside followed by Neji.

Inside the classroom, Ino was laughing madly and Hinata was giggling; Sakura looked at them curiously, "What happened to you two?"

Ino stopped laughing and took Shikamaru's arm hugging it, "Did you see that, Shika-kun! Neji-kun's soooooo sweet!"

Shikamaru just sighed, "Of course, Ino…troublesome…." he said mumbling the last part so Ino won't hear.

Ino glared at Shikamaru, "Did you say something?"

Shikamaru smiled at his girlfriend, "No, Ino-chan…."

Ino blushed and turned away, "Hmph!"

Hinata smiled, "Neji-niisan had been softening whenever Tenten-chan is around…."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah! We should have Tenten always around Neji!"

Sakura was confused, "Wha? I thought they were going out! So…Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata are couples, and…Neji and Tenten is not a couple!"

Ino and Hinata nodded, "But I bet Neji's going to make a move…." said Ino.

Hinata smiled, "I think so too…."

Just then, Sakura started walking towards her seat, but she tripped on Naruto's bag's strap, "MY MOMMA!" she fell and landed on top of Sasuke instantly kissing him….

Sakura's eyes widened, "AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, "MY FIRST KISS!"

Sasuke too was surprised but then he smirked seeing Sakura's actions unusually different from what he thought; he thought she will blush and flirt with him.

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto stared in shock while Shikamaru was sleeping.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Sakura freaked out fainting with Sasuke catching her in his strong arms.

* * *

**A/N:**Hello, people! This is my new story! I know it's really weird and boring at this very first chapter but I still hope you like it…by the way, there weren't much SasuSaku huh? I won't give them a fast relationship but I'll be starting on Neji and Tenten because well…you see that right? It's like more focus on Neji and Tenten on this chapter. That's because probably, by the next other chapters, there will be only hints of SasuSaku but it will be focus on NejiTen relationships first. As Sasuke and Sakura get closer, it'll be more focus on SasuSaku but still, don't worry this is a SasuSaku fic! In case you didn't figure out, more about their lives will be talking about in the next chapters; I'll update the second chapter as soon as I can! I also have 'Konoha Agents' so yeah…it'll be a little hard. This chapter is also long so I cut it.

For Translations:

Daigaku- University

I think this is right? Well if there are other words…just tell me and the name of the University 'Sazori' is near the word 'Sasori' which indicates a zodiac sign in Japan. I also invented Tenten's surname! Oh and yeah...I know Neji and Tenten (along with Lee) are a year older than Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino, but I made them in the same ages.

**Don't forget to REVIEW people!**

**

* * *

_  
Ninja -x- Kunoichi_**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
